Staying In
by Faiakishi
Summary: After the rest of the group sneaks out of their hotel during the school trip to Hokkaido, Nakao and Kayashima decide to come out about their sexuality. Written by a pair of creeper twins while hopped up on sugar.


**So in Volume 7 (We don't know which chapter...we're too lazy to look it up) there's a scene where everyone sneaks out of their hotel. Everyone except Nakao (who was too worried about the bags under his eyes) and Kayashima. (Who's just too awesome.) We were bored, a little tipsy, and up at two in the morning when we thought on this and wrote it on purple post-it notes. (Then rewrote it the next morning after IHOP, when we were sober.)**

**WARNING: This is not supposed to be taken seriously! This is something Kameko (the author) and Taiki (her awesome twin brother)(And a self-confessed crazed yaoi fanboy) made up to avoid helping their older brother pack for college. It was written purely for our entertainment. And also, we do not support a NakaoXKayashima relationship. Not even really a hookup.**

**I mean, think about it. Nakao is totally a bottom kind of guy. And sorry, but if Kayashima was in a gay relationship, he's too cute to not be on the bottom. (Even though he's actually straight...) This is just us practicing our lemons. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We, the twins, don't own Hana Kimi. If we did, Nakatsu and Kayashima would be getting it on in every other chapter. (This is a direct quote from our dirty minded goth stepbrother. We love you, Z!)**

* * *

><p>"So, are you really gay?" Kayashima paused. He had a pair of rolled up socks in his hand, getting ready to slip them onto his feet. He made a miniscule motion with his head, barely turning to see his friend. He slipped his feet our from under him and sat down. He began tugging to thick socks onto his feet.<p>

"Why would you think that?" He asked his friend Nakao, before deciding he really didn't want to wear socks. He pulled them off and tossed them back into his bag. Nakao padded over to the psychic.

"Oh, come on. You and Nakatsu do everything together. He's always looking out for you, and you're always stuck to him." The blood rushes to Kayashima's cheeks, turning them bright red. Nakao laughed as he watched his friend blush.

"I am not 'always stuck to him!'" Kayashima yelled while clobbering Nakao in the face. Nakao, meanwhile, just twisted out of the way. He laughed.

"Not in a bad way! You're always there for him when he's down-" A blush once again spread across Kayashima's face. "-and you're always trying to cheer him up when he's upset about Ashiya." The blush across Kayashima's cheeks were gaining more and more color until he finally turned away from Nakao. Nakao, sensing his opportunity, had a devious smile spreading across his face.

"So, you really do have feelings for him?" Nakao flopped down on his stomach across Kayashima's futon, like they were girlfriends gossiping about cute boys. Kayashima shook his long hair back from his face defiantly.

"I really don't know." He sighs. "I mean, I like spending time with him and he was the first one to actually make me feel at home here, but I don't really know if I 'love' him." Kayashima says, running his hand through his coal black hair.

"What do you think he feels?" Nakao pokes. Kayashima shifts his weight uncomfortably.

"I'm really not sure. I mean, he usually kisses me when we have sex, but after we're done, he just treats me like any other guy." He says, staring out into the distance. Nakao props himself up on his elbows.

"Why do you let him screw you if he treats you that way?" Kayashima hits him with a pillow.

"Who said he's the one screwing me?"

"What, do you want me to believe it's the other way around?" Kayashima puts the pillow down, ignoring Nakao's triumphant laugh.

"I'm really not attracted to anyone in particular. I see people, both boys and girls, and I think they're attractive, but I don't really want to 'do' anything with them." He confesses. "Girls seem to like me, but I just can't imagine myself in a relationship with any of them." Nakao nods sympathetically.

"That's how I felt for a long time. I felt like I should have a girlfriend because girls thought I was cute, but in the end...I just couldn't bring myself to kiss them." He says. "I just don't go for the boobs, I guess."

Kayashima laughs. Nakao took a second to appreciate the beautiful, bell-like noise coming from his friend.

"Girls liked to torment me in junior high." He says. "The other boys beat me up, but what the girls said about me hurt more than any of their punches." Kayashima brings his legs close to his body and wraps his arms around them. "Nakatsu just makes me feel like I'm appreciated. I guess that's why I let him screw me."

Nakao nods. "But Nakatsu keeps insisting he's straight. Or at least he used to." He said, remembering Nakatsu's love confession to Mizuki. Kayashima shrugs thoughtfully.

"It didn't start until after Mizuki came to Osaka." He said, getting hard just thinking about the very first time they had sex. "He was questioning his sexuality, I was just helping him figure it out."

"Uh-huh." Nakao smiled sinfully. "Or more like, you saw an opportunity and seduced him."

"Shut up!" Kayashima attacked him with the pillow again. Nakao squealed and rolled away. Kayashima brushed some stray hairs away from his face.

"It just sort of...happened. We were talking, and he just started moving in on me." Kayashima told his friend. "He claimed he was just experimenting with his sexuality, but then we just started doing it for no reason..." Kayashima's blood rushed up to his cheeks again. Nakao resisted the urge to reach out and touch his friend's face.

Kayashima was suddenly feeling uncomfortable talking to one of his best friends about his almost relationship with his roommate. Even if Nakao was openly gay, he still felt...judged.

"I'm gonna take a shower!" Kayashima jumped to his feet and practically ran into the bathroom. Nakao sat there, confused, until he remembered Kayashima had already taken a bath. Then, slowly, a smile spread across his face as he realized what Kayashima must be doing in there.

Nakao quietly padded across the mats to the sliding door that stood between his and the psychic. He put his ear to the door, and sure enough, the shower was not the only thing he could hear.

Smiling, Nakao quickly shed his nightshirt and pants, leaving them at the door the the bathroom, and quietly slipped inside.

The mirror was already fogged up. A glass shower door separated Nakao from Kayashima, but Kayashima's erotic moans had filled the room, so Nakao knew exactly what the other was doing.

Dropping his boxers to the floor, Nakao ghosted across the tiled floor and threw open the door that separated him from the medium.

Kayashima looked up, shocked, and Nakao couldn't control himself any longer.

He slammed the shower door closed behind him and flew at Kayashima. Nakao threw Kayashima up against the wall if the shower, grabbing his wrists tightly to prevent Kayashima from escaping, he stared into Kayashima's black eyes. Kayashima widened his eyes, frightened, and his short breaths were cut off when Nakao moved his attack onto his lips.

Their kiss was hungry, and passionate. After the initial shock wore off, Kayashima was able to close his eyes and kiss back. Nakao's tongue darted into Kayashima's mouth, exploring it, until finally, lack of oxygen forced the two to break apart.

"Why...didn't you do that...sooner?" Kayashima panted. Nakao tipped his head forward, so their foreheads were touching. The warm water from the shower was soaking them to the bone, but they didn't even notice. Nakao reached up and cupped Kayashima's face.

"Never...occured to me...it would feel so right." Nakao smiled. Kayashima tipped his head back and laughed, the unfamiliar action catching in his throat. Nakao ran his hand down his temple; wishing Kayashima would laugh more often.

Then they were kissing again. Nakao was still holding one of Kayashima's wrists tightly, as if he was afraid Kayashima would run away if he didn't, but the other hand had found its way to Kayashima's ass. Kayashima used his free hand to wrap around Nakao's neck, pulling him in closer. They kissed until they had to break apart for air again.

Kayashima tried to get better footing, but ended up slipping on the soapy floor. Nakao tried to save him, but ended up going down with him.

Nakao ended up on top of Kayashima. Before Kayashima could recover, Nakao began sucking and biting Kayashima's neck. Kayashima, who had gotten the wind knocked out of him, couldn't catch his breath. He gasped as Nakao bit into his pale neck, and Nakao hungrily moved onto his shoulder.

"Oh...Senri..." Kayashima moaned.

Nakao planted hungry kisses down Kayashima's stomach, dipping his tongue into the other's belly button. Kayashima shivered, and Nakao smiled. Nakao went down once more, and licked Kayashima's growing erection.

Kayashima gasped. Nakao's hands went to Kayashima's now throbbing member, and put it to his mouth. Nakao started sucking, but he didn't have to wait long before Kayashima came.

_'Bet he's never gotten that from Nakatsu.' _Nakao sat back, watching as Kayashima panted. His head was turned to the side and his hand was raised to block the hot water raining down on his face. Nakao realized the water flow was directly in Kayashima's face, and pulled himself up and sat on the wide shelf meant for the shampoo, which fell to the floor with a clatter.

Kayashima sat up, getting his face out of the spray, and stared up at Nakao. Nakao smiled down at him, figuring they were probably done. He figured out his assumption was wrong when Kayashima grabbed his knees and forced his legs apart.

"Wha-what are you..." Nakao began to say, but the rest of the sentence was lost as Kayashima began performing the same action on him.

Nakao dug his fingers into his friend's silky hair as he marveled at what Kayashima was doing with his tongue. _'Well, he's obviously had much more practice than you...'_

Nakao slumped forward after he had exploded. Kayashima caught him and pulled him back up to a standing position, despite their shaking knees. Nakao was still gasping.

"So...still not sure if you're gay?" Nakao breathed, smiling at Kayashima.

After they were finished washing up, both Nakao and Kayashima slipped back into their sleep clothes, and kept they're hands entwined as they lay on their futons until their friends came back home, completely oblivious to what had happened in their shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, no actual sex here. Almost purely because we couldn't agree on who would be on the bottom.<strong>

**We both have pathetic love lives, so sorry if this doesn't seem very realistic...again, we originally wrote it while half-drunk. (And hyper. And at two in the morning.)**

**Thank you to our older half-brother who gave us a reason to escape to Kameko's room and be creeps. He does not want his name mentioned, so we'll call him Nakatsu.**

**Taiki: (reading over my shoulder) "Oh, that implies so many nasty things."**

**Again, do not take this mess seriously.**


End file.
